This is Halloween
by XxxForeverfallenangelXxx
Summary: when alfred ventures into a dark forest, all is not what it seems... sorry for late halloween story!


**The nightmare of Halloween.**

A/N: Why hello there viewers! This is FFA with her quite late Halloween story! Please enjoy and please review! Please! I get Arthur to give you cupcake

The nightmare of Halloween. (once again)

On Halloween, there was a boy of 15 who loved sweets. He adored them and never went to bed without eating at least one of his wonderful treats. It was a miracle that he did not get fat or cavities. His name is Alfred. . So naturally Halloween was one of his favourite times of the year.

The bright colours of pumpkins glowed and children with sweets roamed happily throughout the streets. The walking dead and other monsters walked these streets with twinkling eyes and sharp grins as they begged the neighbours for sweets and other goodies. So as every child (or adult as he would complain to his parents every night) would, he knocked on the several homes of his streets dressed as a cowboy and exclaiming "I'm a hero!" to any human who would open the door, startled by the loud boy, who would then give them a 'American hero' grin. The poor unfortunate souls who opened the door would melt at the grin and start to pour all the sweets they had into his already bulging bag of ever filling sweets and smile kindly at him as they did. Alfred would thank them with his winning smile once again and then continue with the next set of victims. Needless to say, the street quickly ran out of food.

As Alfred reached the end of the road, he came face to face with the loaming darkness. Hangman's forest. He quivered at the sight of the dark silent forest. He had heard of the stories that the forest told. It was said that witches and wizards from when America was still in the clutches of the British Empire were hung here. And that the spirits of the ones who were truly witches and wizards haunted here. Alfred shivered at the remembrance of the stories that his grandpa told him. Yet… this forest was a short cut to the rich homes of the Vargas families and the Bonnifey families. Alfred drooled at the thought of the rich sweets they may give him. He swiftly checked his watch. 10:00 it read. 'Damn' he thought. 'I have to home at 10:15!' but he looked on thoughtfully, longing for the sweets. Fear and greed fought in his mind for dominance and eventually greed won. He took a deep breath of the safe clean(ish) air and walked into the gloom swamped forest.

At first nothing happened. Swigs snapped under his brown cowboy boots and leaves rustled in the wind on the towering tree tops. Dark fog swirled around the trees like a dancer would and the moon glared down at the human who entered the forest at night. Namely Alfred who looked around and flinched slightly at ever crackle and snap that echoed throughout the forest.

Then a laugh of what seemed like a young child swam into his ears. Other laughter filled his head, flooding him with mirth and merriment. However the laughter faded and was replaced with snaps. It sounded like bones were breaking and cries of fear were heard. Alfred fell to the beaten, worn ground clutching his head. The screams grew louder and the snaps of bones grew faster. It escalated to a singular scream of souls in great pain and then combined with Alfred's very own scream of fear. The as suddenly as the voices came, they left. Alfred released his dirty blonde hair and looked up to the moon who taunted him with the safety of the sky. He got up, legs shaking with fear. He then of course slapped himself for being a child. That was not the way of the hero! He once again took a deep breath and wandered further into the forest of the devil, not noticing the crazed blues eyes that were a companied by a large grin. The wizard would feed well tonight.

A/N well end of part one! Hopefully if this gets more that at least one review then I will post the next chapter! Please review, leave suggestions or how to improve in review! Anyway thanks for reading!

BYE

Eat cookies and ice-cream, they are good for you!

FFA signing off.


End file.
